Uni/Hyper Dimension
The CPU Candidate of Lastation and Noire's younger sister. She is stubborn and always strives for perfection. Her seemingly flawless sister serves her most obvious complex. Profile Uni Appearance Uni has red eyes and dark purple hair worn in two pigtails that are tied up by two black ribbons with white stripes. She wears a black one-piece pleated dress decorated with white stripes at the bottom of the pleats. She also wears matching arm warmers and shoes with knee high black socks sharing the same color scheme as her dress. Personality Uni is similar to Noire in personality regarding some aspects such as the tsundere factor. Overall, however, Uni seems to be much friendlier and a lot less arrogant than Noire due to the inferiority complex she has from striving to be just as flawless as her older sister. Black Sister Appearance In her Next-Gen Cradle core Black Sister's hair stays in pigtails but becomes white and curls up while her eyes become a bright green similar to Noire's. In the upgraded version of her default bodysuit, Uni wears a a black and white two piece bikini-like bodysuit with matching shoulder length gloves and thigh-high boots with 3 inch block heels. Personality Black Sister's personality is identical to her human form though, as with nearly all the goddesses, she becomes a lot more confident in her abilities and more serious. Story Main Series Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Uni travels alongside Nepgear and the other candidates to rescue their sisters from the Gamindustri Graveyard as well as defeat the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC) and stop Arfoire from destroying Gamindustri. Uni first meets Nepgear when she travels to Lastation to complete quests in the hopes of raising Lastation's shares. Uni and Nepgear become friends immediately, but their relationship takes a turn for the worse when she learns that Nepgear is the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. Uni is initially stubborn about joining Nepgear in rescuing her sisters and even challenges her to a one on one battle to test her own strength. After her defeat she realizes that she is still inadequate and refuses to join Nepgear immediately. When Uni meets Nepgear again, the two of them fight and defeat CFW Brave together. Nepgear gives Uni a nice pep-talk and Uni finally decides to join her. After heading to the Gamindustri Graveyard and rescuing the Console Patron Units (CPUs), Uni helps in defeating the Criminals of the Free World (CFWs). She also makes a promise to CFW Brave that she will ensure that the children of Gamindustri will be happy before he is defeated. Once they take down the CFWs and defeat Arfoire at last Uni goes about her life with Noire, doing paperwork with her and actually finishing before her for a change. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Uni becomes a party member towards the end of the game when Neptune, Nepgear, and the Ultradimension CPUs come back to the Hyperdimension to fight against Rei Ryghts. When she meets the Ultradimension Noire she is delighted at having two sisters. After defeating Rei Ryghts and saving both Gamindustris, Uni is shown trying to get Noire of the Hyperdimension to go with her to see the Noire of the Ultradimension, only to be told that if she wants to go then she should just go by herself. Uni is disappointed, commenting on how the other candidates go back and forth between the dimensions with their sisters all the time. Megadimension Neptunia Victory II Remakes Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes *'Uni's Theme': Uni has her own theme in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 composed by Kenji Kaneko that plays mainly during boss battles against her. During the Conquest Ending of the game, it plays during the battle against Uni and Noire along with the cutscene after as well. Uni's theme does not appear on the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 OST. *[[Sham Cold Girls|'Sham Cold Girls']]: Uni's duet song with Noire on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Duet Sisters Vol.2 album. *[[Yell! -little girl's secret-|'Yell! -little girl's secret-']]: Uni's solo song on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Duet Sisters Vol.2 album *'Uni's Theme ver.V': In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Uni gets another theme which is titled Uni's Theme ver. V that is composed by Nobuo Uematsu and preformed by his band the Earthbound Papas. It is an acoustic remix version of her theme from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 that features the main melody of the theme being played on guitar. Uni's theme serves mainly as one of the tracks that occasionally plays during certain cutscenes. It is the seventh track on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory OST. Videos Quotes Main Article: Uni/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Uni Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters